Pilihanku
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ bxb ; alternative universe ; typo(s) ] Stereotype Hwang adalah pemilik kekalahan abadi tentulah membuat Kwon muda marah, karena itu adalah alasan utama mengapa Hwang terakhir yang masih muda dan cemerlang tak bisa tersentuh oleh dirinya. [ PRODUCE 101 / WANNA ONE / JBJ ] [ Hyunbin, K x Minhyun, H ] [ Minhyunbin / Komuprime ]


" _ **Maukah kau tuk menjadi pilihanku, menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku**_ _ **?**_ _ **"—Maliq & d'Essentials.**_

 **.**

 **Pilihanku**

 **Hyunbin, Kwon x Minhyun, Hwang**

 **Wanna One ; JBJ © YMC ; Loen**

 **bxb ; ooc ; alternative universe ; typo(s)**

 **.**

Anak semata wayang bermarga Kwon tersebut jatuh cinta.

Tak perlu definisi muluk-muluk, detakan jantung yang menggila— _oh, dia sudah tak berdetak sejak kapan tahu. Kwon yang satu ini juga sudah tak peduli_ —ataupun perutnya yang serasa ringan dengan ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Cukup dengan melihat matanya pun, kita tahu ia sedang jatuh cinta dan terjun bebas tanpa pengaman pada kubangan yang berbahaya. Sebenarnya tidak berbahaya, jika orang yang kau cintai ikut membalas perasaanmu dan jatuh pada kubangan yang sama.

Masalahnya adalah itu.

Objek utama penerus marga Kwon yang terhormat ini bukanlah seseorang yang jatuh pada kubangan yang sama. Ia seonggok manusia yang tak pernah dan bisa untuk tersentuh oleh si Kwon. Terlalu tinggi untuk di raih, bagi pemuda Kwon, tetapi begitu rendahan untuk sang penerus tunggal bagi keluarga Kwon yang tinggi kastanya. Mereka menganggap setiap Hwang adalah seonggok manusia yang menjelma sampah _dunia mereka_ dan seharusnya di buang, bukanlah berlian jenius yang patut di elu-elukan, semenjak kejatuhannya di masa-masa perang karena pemimpinnya yang lengah melihat pesona seorang anak adam Wu yang bagai oasis di perang terbesar dalam sejarah Asia Timur.

 _Stereotype_ Hwang adalah pemilik kekalahan abadi karena mudah bertekuk pada keindahan fana dunia manusia membuat Hwang generasi terakhir jelas kesal. Membuat hati mereka lama-kelamaan keras dan dingin, berusaha membuktikan bahwa mereka taklah semurah dan segampang itu untuk berlutut. Berusaha mengembalikan kejayaan Hwang yang telah hancur hingga serpihan akibat kesalahan pemimpin mereka terdahulu yang jatuh cinta pada manusia biasa.

Tetapi mereka tak jua kembali mendapatkan nama. Semenjak Wu resmi menikahi Hwang terdahulu, mengubah mereka pada kenyataan pahit; mereka kini adalah manusia biasa yang jantungnya berdetak dan hanya hidup sementara akibat hukuman bagi bangsa mereka yang menikahi manusia biasa. Membuat darah Hwang lama-kelamaan hampir punah, hingga hanya tersisa tiga generasi yang _survive_ pada dunia modern penuh teknologi, berusaha mencari cara bagaimanapun untuk kembali menjadi mereka yang seharusnya.

Sampai pada Hwang bungsu paling akhir yang menemukan sebuah surat lusuh milik generasi pertama di gudang _mansion_ Hwang yang tersembunyi dibalik kegelapan hutan terlarang di perbatasan Korea dan Cina. Membukanya dan akhirnya menemukan cara satu-satunya untuk kembali. Hwang muda tentu saja senang, tetapi mata berbentuk kacang _almond_ -nya tentu tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat netranya membaca kalimat pernikahan antara Hwang bungsu dan Kwon muda penerus generasi kejayaan selanjutnya di era ketika generasi Hwang hanyalah tinggal lima orang di dunia. Membuat Hwang bungsu ini hampir saja menjemput kegelapan saking terkejutnya sebelum sang kakak menyadarkannya dan merebut surat lusuh tersebut. Menggemparkan sang kakek dua bersaudara tersebut; beliau amatlah bahagia karena surat tersebut kembali ditemukan setelah tertumpuk pada surat-surat penting tiap generasi.

Seisi _mansion_ mulai menebak-nebak siapakah Kwon muda yang sial sekaligus beruntung tersebut— _sial karena harus berjodoh dengan Hwang bungsu yang keras kepala, sekaligus beruntung karena Hwang bungsu yang cemerlang inilah kunci utama kejayaan Kwon yang telah didepan mata dan menunggu waktu, mengingat Yoon mulai runtuh setelah dikalahkan Kwon di perang terakhir._

Awalnya sang ayah dari Hwang bungsu ini hampir saja melakukan sayembara konyol ketika ia sadar Hwang bungsu sudahlah menyelesaikan studinya dan mulai bekerja di sebuah agensi ternama sebagai pekerja seniman yang di elu-elukan para manusia biasa yang disebut _fans_. Tetapi hal itu diurungkannya karena sang istri mengingatkannya tentang kehebohan _dunia mereka_ yang sedang memburu Hwang bungsu yang telah tersebar kabar burungnya akan memusnahkan kutukan manusia pada Hwang dan membuka pintu kejayaan terkuat yang di ramalkan oleh pendahulu.

 _Dunia_ jelas tak akan membiarkan Hwang bungsu menjadi itik buruk rupa yang menjelma menjadi merak yang sayapnya indah. Di _dunia_ ini, kekalahan adalah sebuah madu, kutukan merupakan rempah-rempah yang memikat, kehancuran adalah sebuah hidangan ternikmat yang pernah ada, serta sebuah kejayaan adalah sebuah racun bagi mereka yang tak menjadi bagian dari kejayaan tersebut. Mereka akan berlomba-lomba saling menghancurkan, serakah dalam tahta, dan tak pernah puas sebelum semuanya menjadi milik mereka.

Hal tersebut membuat ayah Hwang bersaudara ini memilih diam dan membiarkan Hwang bungsu berkarya. Agensi mereka pasti melindungi Hwang bungsu dengan baik tanpa harus tahu siapakah Hwang bungsu sebenarnya.

Tapi entah kesialan telah mendarah daging pada Hwang semenjak kutukan dilayangkan ataupun memang sudah benang merah yang mengikat; Hwang bungsu harus mengikuti sebuah _survival show_ akibat grupnya yang di anggap gagal di pasaran oleh agensi. Hwang bungsu-pun menuruti apa kata agensi, selama mereka terus berjanji akan melindungi sang Hwang.

Tapi di sanalah awal mula sebuah perubahan terjadi. Ia bertemu salah satu Kwon. Kwon yang bahkan baunya bisa terdeteksi oleh Hwang meskipun mereka adalah makhluk _immortal_ yang seharusnya tak bisa di deteksi oleh Hwang yang kini telah menjadi manusia biasa. Baunya jelas aneh; maskulin tetapi lembut, manis, dan hangat bagai _egg pudding_ kesukaan si bungsu yang baru saja matang di pagi hari yang dingin menusuk. Padahal pimpinan grupnya—Kim, berkata baunya hanyalah sebatas maskulin dan ia merasakan aura dominan yang kuat dari Kwon yang satu ini.

Lain beda dengan sang pemaisuri Kim, si cantik Choi, sadar akan sesuatu yang mengganggu indra penciuman Hwang bungsu yang tiba-tiba sesensitif makhluk _immortal_ seperti ia dan _mate_ -nya. Ia jelas tahu Hwang yang satu ini adalah Hwang yang di cari-cari; tetapi ikatan mereka yang bagai keluarga membuatnya tak pernah membocorkan rahasia terbesar Hwang pada siapapun. Choi adalah keluarga penjaga kestabilan dan rahasia _dunia_ , berprinsip apa yang anda lihat dan dengar, hanya untuk anda sendiri. _For your eyes only_ *.

"Ada apa, _Ettore*_?" Pemaisuri Kim tersebut berbisik kecil ketika nafas Hwang bungsu semakin tercekat. Tangan sang penjaga mengelus perlahan punggung tangan Hwang bungsu dengan perlahan, mencoba menenangkan. Tapi Hwang bungsu menggeleng, keringat dingin mengucur di setiap inchi kulitnya. Bibirnya terbuka—hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"A-aku menemukannya, _Wynn*_!" Hwang satu-satunya dalam kelompok mereka panik saat mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. "Di sana, yang memakai _sticker_ bernama Kwon Hyunbin!" Keringat semakin mengucur dan membasahi setelan hitamnya, menatap seseorang dengan tinggi yang tak biasa dengan aura yang akhirnya Hwang bungsu sadari.

" _Massimo*_ Kwon?!" Wynn Choi, yang selama ini hidup sebagai Choi Minki juga terkejut setengah mati ketika menyadari wajah penerus Kwon yang di gadang-gadangkan menjadi _mate_ Ettore Hwang, yang berlindung di balik nama Hwang Minhyun, alias pemuda yang tangannya kini berada di genggamannya.

"Ya, itu Massimo," Kim menyahuti mereka perlahan dan tenang. "Ia datang kesini karena ia tahu _emperor queen*_ juga datang kesini."

"Aku?" Hwang bungsu menatap Kim kebanggaan mereka keheranan. "Bagaimana bisa Massimo menemukanku padahal aku sudah hidup tenang dan tak terdeteksi sebagai Ettore, _Clemente*_?"

"Kau tahu ikatan _mate_ , bukan?" _Mate_ Wynn menatap Ettore lembut. "Setiap _mate_ pasti bisa menemukan nafas hidupnya sendiri. Tapi tenang saja, Massimo tak tahu engkau sesungguhnya. Ia hanya sekedar tahu bahwa Hwang bungsu juga datang ke acara ini."

Hwang bungsu hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia tahu lambat laun pasti ia akan bertemu Massimo, sang Kwon muda yang akan menjadikannya pemaisuri dan menghancurkan seluruh kutukan kesialan Hwang. Tapi ia belum siap. Sama sekali belum siap. Oleh karena itu ia cukup bersyukur Massimo tak mengenalnya sama sekali bahkan ketika ia memanggil namanya untuk melengkapi tim Hwang bungsu. Menjadikan para penikmat acara tersebut mengelu-elukan Hwang bungsu sebagai seseorang yang amat cemerlang.

 _Setidaknya belum_ , karena selama tim mereka berlatih, mereka hanyalah dua adam yang senang bercanda dan Kwon muda hanya senang menempelinya; tak terlihat seperti mengetahui sesuatu. Tetapi, ketika saatnya hari utama dimana ia tampil bersama timnya, Hwang bungsu terjebak di dalam kamar mandi ujung koridor, berdua, dengan Kwon muda. Dengan ujung hidung Kwon muda yang mengendus leher sensitif Hwang bungsu. Membuat pemilik leher tersebut mendesah halus bagai melodi di telinga sang _mate_.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, _emperor queen_." Massimo yang selama ini hidup dengan nama Kwon Hyunbin menjilat leher Hwang Minhyun, mencari nadi darah sang pemuda keturunan terakhir Hwang, ingin menandainya segera.

Ettore jelas tahu kemana arah tujuan Massimo. Ia ingin sekali menolak tetapi sisi _emperor queen_ -nya membekukan tubuhnya, membuat ia tak berdaya dan rasanya sudah pasrah ketika akan ditandai oleh Massimo. Meraung untuk di tandai oleh sang _emperor king_. Sisi akal sehat Ettore perlahan terkikis, mengeluh bagaimana ia bisa selemah ini dengan Massimo, yang bahkan baru ia temui di acara ini.

Tapi tangan Ettore yang sepertinya masih waras tiba-tiba menampar pipi Massimo, menyebabkan mata semerah darah pekat sang penerus Kwon perlahan menghilang dan berganti dengan netra hitam jelaga yang membola.

"A-aku tak mungkin menyerahkan diriku padamu, Massimo," Ettore berusaha melepaskan diri dari penjara tangan Massimo. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja sia-sia karena disini Massimo adalah _king_ -nya, orang yang berhak untuk berkuasa penuh terhadapnya. "Kau tahu kami, Kwon. Hwang adalah keluarga yang keras dan takkan mudah bertekuk lutut pada siapapun. Tak pernah lemah pada siapapun, tak pernah takut jua pada siapapun."

" _Emperor queen_ ," Massimo mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Ettore, membisikkan kalimat dengan suara yang rendah; membuat Ettore secara lambat laun menjadi _menginginkan_ Massimo. "Hwang memang takkan pernah lembut, aku tahu itu. Hwang amatlah keras, tetapi cemerlang. Terlepas dari masa lalu, Hwang sebenarnya adalah sebuah berlian yang terkubur oleh pasir jelek. Dan aku, _your king_ , telah menemukan kembali salah satu dari lima berlian yang terkubur. _You're my queen, and you know about it._ Aku telah mencarimu kemana-mana, _queen._ Seharusnya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengikatmu dan melepaskan Hwang dari belenggu kutukan."

"Kau hanya menginginkanku sebagai _pemuas_ dan kunci utama kejayaan Kwon." Hwang Minhyun mendorong bahu Kwon Hyunbin yang amatlah kokoh—tak berbanding lurus dengan tenaga yang Minhyun keluarkan. "Aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu."

" _I know, my queen_. Tetapi sedari pertama melihat matamu, aku tahu aku telah terbelenggu oleh kubangan berbahaya bernama cinta." Kwon Hyunbin menghela nafas, tangannya beralih mengusap surai hitam Hwang Minhyun yang lembut. "Keinginanku untuk menandaimu adalah semata-mata karena kau adalah _mate_ -ku, seseorang yang kucintai dan terikat takdir bersamaku meskipun pada awalnya kita tak saling menge—"

" _Minhyun? Hwang Minhyun? Ini aku, Ong. Pertunjukkan tim kita akan di mulai satu jam lagi."_

Hwang Minhyun jelas sangat bersyukur Tuhan telah mengirimkannya malaikat penolong berwujud Ong Seongwoo yang berhasil menyelamatkannya dari situasi yang menyebalkan ini. Lain kali ia akan membelikan Ong Seongwoo sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Ya, sebentar lagi urusanku selesai." Hwang Minhyun lantas mendorong Kwon Hyunbin lebih kuat, membuat _emperor king_ tersebut mengalah dan membiarkan pergi, serta merta dengan dirinya yang berbenah memperbaiki kekacauan yang telah ia perbuat pada setelan hitamnya.

Tanpa ia sadari Kwon Hyunbin mengecup leher dimana nadinya berdenyut panas, dan membisikkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Armenia. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Hwang Minhyun sendiri, membiarkan sang _mate_ mendinginkan kepalanya sendiri sebelum tampil. Hwang Minhyun yang ditinggal pun tak mengambil pusing, segera membawa kaki-kakinya kearah _backstage_.

" _Sunshine_ , seharusnya Ettore tak menolak Massimo, kan?" Clemente berbisik ketika Ettore datang menghampiri dirinya dan sang _mate_ di _backstage_. Tangannya menggenggam jari-jari hangat Wynn yang berpakaian kontras dengan dirinya.

"Memang seharusnya tidak," Wynn tersenyum tenang. Membuat Clemente kebingungan. "Tetapi itu bukanlah sebuah penolakan. Massimo tahu jelas itu adalah undangan untuk ia mengejar Ettore lebih kencang, menangkapnya, dan memiliki seutuhnya. Aku sedari kecil sudah berteman sekaligus menjaga Ettore dan aku tahu bagaimana _tsundere_ nya dia."

"Tetapi Massimo jelas marah karena lagi-lagi stereotype Hwang adalah pemilik kekalahan abadi menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Ettore tak tersentuh dan menolaknya. Ettore jelas tumbuh dalam bayang stereotype itu berkat Hwang generasi sebelumnya, menjadikannya keras dan kuat, serta merta membuatnya tak sadar bahwa Massimo telah mengirimkan sinyal hingga ribuan kali yang berujung pada penolakan." Clemente mengeratkan genggaman mereka. Hangat dan lembut, kontras dengan aura Ettore yang semakin mendekati mereka semakinlah gelap.

"Masalahnya hanya pada Ettore yang tak peka dan orang tua Massimo yang masih menganggap bahwa Hwang tak pantas ada di sini." Wynn mencubit pelan telapak tangan Clemente, mengisyaratkan bahwa Ettore semakin dekat dan dari radius tersebut, Ettore bisa dengan jelas mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebentar, _sunshine_ —aku merasakan ada aura Kwon lain selain Massimo disini, lebih dingin dari Massimo." Clemente menahan Wynn yang ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka yang hangat, dan berlari menghampiri Ettore. "Jangan dekati Ettore. Kurasa aura tersebut sedang mengincar Ettore."

"Aku tak yakin dengan ini, _alpha_ *. Kau akan membiarkan Ettore berada dalam bahaya? Aku pelindungnya dan sudah seharusnya aku menghindarkannya dari marabahaya!" Wynn tak mungkin menerima keputusan sepihak Clemente. Itu melecehkannya karena ia telah di amanahkan menjadi penjaga Hwang bungsu hingga ia terikat dengan _mate_ -nya.

"Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya," Clemente mengusak surai jelaga Wynn, menenangkannya. "Itu adalah orang tua Massimo. Biarkanlah Ettore menyelesaikan urusan dan mematahkan stereotype Hwang yang memuakkan. Dan tugasmu bukanlah menjaganya dalam hal-hal seperti ini, _sunshine._ "

Wynn semakin panik saat mengetahui itu adalah Kwon yang sedang berkuasa sebelum di gantikan oleh Massimo. Tetapi Clemente mengecup pelipis Wynn dengan perlahan dan manis, menenangkan. "Choi Minki, aku sudah peringatkan kau," Clemente membisikkan perlahan dan lamat, membakar habis sebagian jiwa Wynn yang lemah dengan _mate_ seksinya. "Cukup nikmati saja dari jauh kalau kejadian seperti ini datang. Aku sudah pernah bilang soal itu dua tahun yang lalu, kan? Biarkan _uri_ Hwang Minhyun menghadapi semuanya sendiri ketika waktunya tiba. Kau sebagai penjaganya hanya bisa menjaga dari jauh."

"Ya, baiklah _alpha._ Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak seperti ini. Seharusnya aku membi—"

"Teruskan saja drama picisan kalian, Kim Jonghyun, Choi Minki. Aku hanyalah lalar yang numpang lewat untuk bertemu dengan Samuel yang sedang sibuk bercumbu dengan Daehwi, sama seperti kalian." Belum selesai Minki berbicara, Kang Dongho datang dan melengos sambil memperingatkan mereka. Membuat pipi Minki menghangat saat mengetahui manusia biasa semacam Kang Dongho-pun mengerti dengan hubungan keduanya.

Sedangkan Jonghyun hanya menatap lurus pada Minhyun yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan pasangan yang menjadi orang tua biologis Hyunbin, berusaha mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Berdoa mereka tak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh.

 _Orpheus*, Atieno*, semoga kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian jaga agar tak melukai Ettore. Aku tahu kalian sebenarnya tak membenci Hwang. Kalian hanya terbutakan oleh kasta._

 **.**

"Ho, rupanya Massimo memaksa agar datang ke acara ini karena lain dan tak bukan untuk _uri emperor queen,_ benar, Orpheus?" Ibu biologis Massimo berbicara dengan nada sarkastik sambil menyeringai, memandang rendah Ettore yang berekspresi datar, tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan.

"Atieno," Orpheus merangkul sang istri dengan santai tetapi kelam. "Kau masih ingat Hwang, bukan. Hwang memanglah sangat kuat walau sebenarnya mereka hanya menjadi kuat untuk menyembunyikan bahwa ia sebenarnya lemah."

Ettore memutar matanya malas saat mendengar percakapan dua Kwon didepannya. Hidupnya sudah cukup muak dengan Massimo Kwon, tak perlu ditambah dengan kehadiran Orpheus Kwon dan Atieno Kwon, dua Kwon lain yang masih percaya bahwa Hwang amatlah lemah. Ettore jelas marah karena Hwang sebenarnya adalah kunci kejayaan dari keluarga dua orang di depannya, dan keduanya masih saja memandang rendah dirinya.

"Tapi," Atieno tiba-tiba memeluk Ettore hangat tetapi kuat. "Hwang memanglah menjadi kasta rendah, tetapi anakku memilihmu dan para tetua juga memilihmu. Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun selain membiarkan kau dan Massimo bahagia."

Ettore jelas kaget saat Atieno, si bulan cantik nan angkuh yang lahir dalam kegelapan malam ini memeluknya seakan sudah lama tak bertemu dengan anaknya. Berbeda jauh dengan _image_ Atieno yang amatlah kejam, sombong, angkuh, dan benci seseorang dengan kasta dibawahnya selama ini. Tetapi tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari Orpheus yang tersenyum. Orpheus yang merupakan _darkness_ yang hidup dalam kegelapan malam tak pernah sekalipun tersenyum. Memberikan gen tak cukup baik tersebut pada Massimo yang sebenarnya hangat— _oh, Ettore malu untuk mengakuinya_.—tetapi dingin karena ia jarang tersenyum.

"Atieno," peringat Orpheus. "Hwang bukanlah kasta rendah. Yang rendah adalah Zitao yang memilih untuk tunduk pada Wu, mengakibatkan imbas yang cukup besar pada Hwang. Hwang adalah salah satu keluarga terkuat. Nah, Ettore, sampaikan salamku pada _Athan*_. Aku sudah lama tak berjumpa padanya."

"Athan? Sejak kapan kau mengenal ayahku?" Ettore mengeryit bingung sekaligus terganggu; surai _burgundy_ bergelombang Atieno menghalangi pandangannya.

"Sudah lama, lama sekali. Sejak Athan masihlah _vampire_ hingga sekarang yang mulai menua karena kutukan." Orpheus nyengir. Tangannya mengusak surai hitam Ettore. "Atieno, lepaskan Ettore. Ia dan Massimo sebentar lagi tampil dan kurasa anak semata wayang Kim sudah mulai akan meledak." Orpheus tertawa perlahan, membuat Ettore yang melihatnya lama-lama juga tertawa, diikuti oleh tawa manis Atieno dan Clemente yang merengut setengah kesal mengetahui namanya dibawa-bawa.

 **.**

" _Emperor queen_!"

Ettore tersenyum saat Daehwi memanggilnya dengan panggilan khususnya dari dunia _vampire_. Daehwi masihlah muda dan polos, belum mengerti apa itu _emperor queen_ dan hanya ikut-ikutan memanggilnya begitu bersama Samuel hanya karena mereka berdua sering mendengar Clemente, Wynn, maupun Massimo memanggil Ettore dengan sebutan _emperor queen_.

"Ya, Daehwi?" Ettore mengusak surai _dirty_ _blonde_ Daehwi, membuat Daehwi semakin manja dan bertingkah seperti _puppy_. "Tumben sekali kau memanggilku. Biasanya juga kau lari ke Clem—Jonghyun."

"Jonghyun _hyung_ sibuk bermesraan dengan Minki _hyung_! Aku tak mau menganggu jadinya aku datang kesini." Daehwi nyengir imut, membuat Ettore tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi sang _lost puppy_ didepannya. "Temani aku mencari hadiah untuk Samuel, ya? Nanti kutraktir dengan _strawberry banana juice_!"

Ettore mengangguk, ia tak bisa menolak sama sekali permintaan Daehwi. "Baiklah, aku siap siap dahu—"

"Eits! _Uri emperor queen_ sedang ada urusan dengan _hyung_ , jadi Daehwi mengajak yang lain saja, ya?" Belum selesai Ettore berbicara, Massimo sudah menyelanya dengan nada yang tak bisa di bantah. Daehwi langsung mengkeret, dan kabur begitu saja. Terlihat sekali ia amat takut dengan Massimo dan itu amat menggelikan bagi Ettore.

Setelah Daehwi pergi, tak pelak Massimo tak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk Ettore. "Kau tahu, aku punya satu pertanyaan dan kau harus menjawabnya."

Tawa Ettero meledak tetapi dengan frekuensi yang tak seberapa. "Bertanyalah."

"Ehm, Ettore Hwang, _uri emperor queen_ , Maukah kau tuk menjadi pilihanku, menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku?" Massimo melepaskan pelukkan mereka, lalu berlutut dan membuka sebuah jotak beludru merah.

"Ah, ya. Lamaran ala manusia. Tumben sekali kau ingat kita masih di dunia manusia—tapi tak masalah. Kau jelas tahu apa jawabanku."

Massimo Kwon tertawa, lantas memasangkan kalung _silver_ berbandul bintang kepada Ettore. "Dasar _tsundere._ "

"Aku bukanlah _tsundere_!"

" _Yes, you are, emperor queen._ " Massimo memeluk Ettore lembut, menyalurkan kehangatan yang diam-diam Ettore sukai, sambil mengecup sebuah bekas gigitan yang takkan pernah memudar.

"K-kwon, jangan sembarangan menciumnya!"

"Maaf, _queen._ Aku sedang ingin."

"ENYAH SAJA KAU _EMPEROR KING_!"

 **.**

 **.kkeut.**

.

 _*Apa yang anda lihat dan dengar, hanya untuk anda sendiri. For your eyes only : tulisan di palang permanen depan kompleks perumahan badan intellejen negara atau BIN. Biasa orang-orang menyebutnya semboyan BIN._ _ **Artinya adalah apapun yang kamu lihat, dengar, ataupun tahu, hanya untuk konsumsi pribadi; tak bisa dibocorkan kepada siapapun. Cukup kamu yang tahu dan tak perlu kamu pamer karena mengetahui sesuatu di lingkup rahasia tersebut.  
**_ _*Ettore :_ _ **defender**_ _; diambil dari salah satu source nama-nama vampire.  
*Wynn : __**fair**_ _; sama seperti Ettore, diambil dari source yang sama.  
*Massimo : __**the greatest**_ _; sama seperti dua teratas, diambil dari source yang sama.  
*Clemente : __**gentle and merciful**_ _; diambil dari source yang sama dengan lainnya.  
*Emperor Queen : __**Pemaisuri Kaisar**_ _; diambil dari nickname Minhyun yaitu Emperor Hwang tetapi ditambahi queen karena dia adalah pemaisuri Massimo yang merupakan penerus kekaisaran Kwon.  
*Alpha : tingkatan tertinggi dalam werewolf universe. Wynn memanggil Clemente dengan alpha karena __**sifat Clemente yang persis seperti alpha.**_ _Dominan, gelap, gentle, dan tak terbantahkan meski Clemente senang menyebar senyum dan kebaikan sebagai topeng penutup sifatnya yang sebenarnya.  
*Orpheus : __**the darkness of the night**_ _; diambil dari greek.  
*Atieno : __**born at night**_ _; diambil dari african.  
*Athan : __**immortal**_ _; diambil dari greek._

 _._

 _Aku tahu ini masih berantakkan tetapi aku tak sabar menguploadnya. Kangen komuprime_ _T_T_

 _Dan yha ini memang alurnya nggak jelas. Intinya sebenernya Kwon itu ga benci sama Hwang, Cuma nganggep rendah kastanya karena Kwon itu gila kasta. (kecuali Hyunbin.)_

 _Dan itu abis adegan Orpheus-Ettore-Atieno, esoknya anggep aja Ettore heat terus Massimo nandain. Iya, gitu. Nggak mau nambahin rate. Takut /slap._

 _Dan, katanya Loen mau naungin JBJ! Seneng banget dan ga sabar nunggu September liat anak anak-anakku debut ;_;_

 _Lastly, berminat untuk memberikan feedback pada cerita abal ini? /kedip-kedip bareng daehwi/_


End file.
